


so much more

by tigermochaeyu



Series: MoChaeYu College AU [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Momo and Tzuyu are supportive girlfriends, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: Sometimes, Chaeyoung feels like she isn’t the best girlfriend.





	so much more

**Author's Note:**

> This exists in the same universe as “can’t get enough”, and almost all mochaeyu that I post will continue to be in the same universe unless otherwise stated.

Sometimes, Chaeyoung feels like she isn’t the best girlfriend.

She has the occasional tendency to get in her own head, to forget things, to drown out the noise around her until she realizes she was being spoken to and by the time she realizes it it’s too late and she feels even worse than before.

Momo and Tzuyu understand her, empathize with her even, but sometimes Chaeyoung thinks that this whole thing would work better if it was just Momo and Tzuyu, not Momo and Tzuyu _and_ Chaeyoung.

Tzuyu is always the first to notice when she gets into a slump. Chaeyoung can’t tell if it’s because they live together and she’s around her 24/7, so _of course_ Tzuyu knows when she’s upset, or if it’s because she’s the best girlfriend in the world. Right up there with Momo.

And it makes her feel even worse sometimes, when Tzuyu pats the spot on her bed beside her, motioning for Chaeyoung to crawl into her lap. When Tzuyu plays with her hair and doesn’t say anything until Chaeyoung is ready to talk. When Momo walks in and sees her girlfriends in a familiar position, crawling in behind Chaeyoung and wrapping her arms around her waist.

They never push her to tell them what’s wrong, and Chaeyoung can never tell if she’s grateful for that fact or if she wants them to push. Wants them to make her say what’s wrong.

It’s a dam with one too many cracks in her mind, the idea that she isn’t a good enough girlfriend, and she wonders when it’s going to burst. When it’s going to break and flood and destroy everything around her.

It happens faster than she thought it would.

She’s at her desk, idly sketching the tree outside their window while Tzuyu is on her bed, headphones in as she watches Netflix. It’s a peaceful Sunday, one that warrants comfy jeans and baggy sweaters, and everything feels okay for once.

Momo comes in a few minutes later, bag of assorted snacks in hand, and immediately pauses in the doorway.

“Hey Chaeng, what’s wrong with Tzuyu-ah?”

The question throws Chaeyoung off guard, creating an undesired scratch of lead across her paper at the shock in her system. Slowly, she puts the pencil down, turns to Momo, says, “What do you mean? She’s just watching Netflix?”

Momo frowns a bit, staring at their girlfriend in a way that used to make Tzuyu nervous, considering how little the girl was used to the attention, before gnawing her lower lip worriedly. “She’s doing that thing with her fingers when something is eating at her. I’ll go see what’s up.”

And Chaeyoung watches as Momo climbs into Tzuyu’s bed beside her, grabbing the moving fingers gently before pressing a kiss to the back of Tzuyu’s hand. Watches as Momo pulls the tallest girl’s headphones out, watches as she asks her what’s on her mind.

“I just didn’t do as well on a test as I thought I would,” Tzuyu shrugs nonchalantly, but Momo and Chaeyoung know how much Tzuyu’s grades mean to her. They’ve learned to never interrupt her while she’s doing homework out of respect and fear after one too many incidents.

But the way Momo handles Tzuyu’s mood with such ease, the way her fingers run through Tzuyu’s hair with precision to calm the youngest girl down, causes something in Chaeyoung to feel lesser. Causes the dam in her mind to finally give under the pressure. Causes her to break.

“I uh-“ Chaeyoung swallows thickly, holding back the emotion building in her chest, breathing nervously under the pairs of concerned eyes. “I’m gonna- I just- I’ll be back.”

And Chaeyoung bolts before the tears can fall in front of her girlfriends. Because god they deserve so much better than a useless girlfriend like her crying in front of them so pathetically.

She makes it to the roof easily; the security door that was broken years ago, hidden by a maze of hallways, being her access point. The air is crisp at the cusp of sunset, the sky beginning its shift of colors that somehow look even more beautiful through the haziness of Chaeyoung’s tears.

She sits in the middle of the roof, curls in on herself as her sobs wrack through her body. She knows she’s being stupid, childish even, but she doesn’t see where she fits into the equation of a good relationship with Momo and Tzuyu. Doesn’t see how they would want her when she can’t even tell that Tzuyu, the girl she _lives with,_ is upset.

“Chaeyoung-ah?”

Her body freezes, wiping quickly at the tears staining her cheeks and sniffing loudly, trying to give herself a somewhat decent appearance. She doesn’t speak, knows Tzuyu will come to her either way, knows Momo is with her.

Momo slips behind Chaeyoung like she always does, wrapping her arms around the shortest girl’s waist and setting her chin on Chaeyoung’s shoulder. Chaeyoung feels nothing but safe in Momo’s arms, despite thinking she shouldn’t be privileged enough to belong in them, and melts into the embrace despite herself. Tzuyu plops down right in front of her, brows furrowed in worry when she sees the tears in Chaeyoung’s eyes.

“What’s wrong, Chae?” Tzuyu asks softly, gently taking one of Chaeyoung’s hands in her own while Momo holds the other. They’re gentle, so gentle with her it _hurts,_ and she can’t help when a tear slips onto her cheek and she chokes on another sob.

“Chaeyoung-ah?” Momo asks in an almost whisper, and Chaeyoung can hear the worry in her tone, seeping into every syllable she says. Chaeyoung shuts her eyes tightly, shaking her head over and over in a futile attempt to convince them that she’s fine.

Tzuyu’s thumbs find her cheeks, wiping the tears that fall with such tender affection that it all comes bursting out from Chaeyoung’s chest at once.

_“I’m not a good enough girlfriend!”_

It’s spoken between sobs, but the message is clear. Tzuyu’s thumbs stop catching tears, Momo’s fingers stop playing with her own, and for a brief second Chaeyoung is convinced she was right.

“Son Chaeyoung,” Tzuyu says in that no nonsense tone she rarely uses, mainly when Momo overworks herself and doesn’t take enough care of herself. Chaeyoung’s breath hitches nervously at the way her name sounds in that tone, her eyes slowly opening to reveal a fire in Tzuyu’s eyes that she’s never seen directed towards herself before.

The fire is quickly replaced with warm embers, Tzuyu’s hands cupping Chaeyoung’s face as she asks, “Why on earth would you think something like that?”

Chaeyoung wishes she could disappear, feeling smaller than ever before in Tzuyu and Momo’s hands, under Tzuyu’s gaze, and doesn’t know how to explain that she’s been thinking like this for weeks.

“I’m not.. I’m not always good at paying attention. I suck at remembering what days are the important ones, I forget dates, details, I.. I can’t even tell when you’re upset,” Chaeyoung admits, nearly whispering out of fear that if she uses her voice she’ll cry harder. Momo’s grip around her waist tightens, the taller girl nuzzling against the crook of Chaeyoung’s neck.

“Well, if we’re going by that standard, I must be the worst girlfriend ever,” Momo says against her skin, and Chaeyoung moves to tell her that she’s wrong, that she’s something so special to Tzuyu and her both, but when she meets Momo’s eyes there’s a victorious glint sparkling inside of them and Chaeyoung realizes she fell directly into her trap.

“You can’t tell me I’m a good girlfriend when you’re saying you’re a bad girlfriend for doing the same things I do,” Momo teases, swaying her and Chaeyoung’s body lightly as the shortest girl swallows thickly, nods in acceptance.

“And you’re not a bad girlfriend,” Tzuyu says sternly. “I am a hard ass when it comes to my emotions, you know that. The only reason Momo can tell is because she had to win me over so I wouldn’t kill her for being your.. _fuck buddy_ or whatever before we were all dating.”

“It’s true. She is one tough cookie to crack,” Momo chuckles into Chaeyoung’s ear, earning a small smile from the latter. “Plus I don’t think you realize how great of a girlfriend you really are.”

“What do you mean?” Chaeyoung asks in a small voice, still somewhat curled in on herself. The sky is shifting from yellow to pink, and Chaeyoung allows herself to be momentarily distracted by how beautiful her girlfriends look in the lighting.

“You don’t realize how much you do for each of us,” Momo says quietly, almost timidly. “You always know when I’m sad or hungry and you always buy my favorite snacks despite knowing Jihyo’s been on our ass about food.”

“You know she couldn’t say no to us even if she tried, especially not to Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung says with a breathy chuckle.

“But you still do it for me,” Momo smiles.

“And you always let me climb in your bed when I’m homesick,” Tzuyu says with a soft smile. “You even made me a playlist for when I’m homesick and you sing to me.”

“She sings to you?!” Momo gasps dramatically, pretending to be shocked. “How come you don’t sing for me?! This is an outrage!”

Chaeyoung finally laughs, and it feels like it’s been forever since her chest has felt this light. Tzuyu and Momo’s laughter fills her heart with a sense of happiness nothing else can ever reach. Not even music, and that’s Chaeyoung’s first love.

“You are so much more than your tendency to be caught in the clouds,” Tzuyu flashes Chaeyoung the most tender smile the latter has ever seen on her face, and it makes her heart melt. “You’re our girlfriend, and we couldn’t be more thankful for everything you do for us.”

“Yeah, so you’re stuck with us,” Momo says cheekily, and Chaeyoung rolls her eyes as she turns over her shoulder, pecking Momo on the forehead softly in a silent act of gratitude.

“You’ll tell us next time you feel like this, right?” Tzuyu asks as she grabs Chaeyoung’s free hand, toying with her fingers in a way that makes the taller girl seem almost shy. Maybe even nervous. “We really like you, and we don’t want to lose you.”

Momo nods against her shoulder, and it hits Chaeyoung just how much these two amazing women care about her. How much they want her in their lives. How much she wants them.

How much she loves them.

“Of course,” Chaeyoung smiles softly, finally feeling at peace with her thoughts. Her chest feels lighter, only to soar when Tzuyu leans close and kisses her softly, tenderly. She has but a moment to catch her breath before Momo turns her head, capturing Chaeyoung’s lips in a much more brief but not any less meaningful kiss.

They bring her back to her and Tzuyu’s room, each of them holding one of her hands the whole way back. Momo launches herself into Chaeyoung’s bed, sticking her arms out and making grabby hands at Chaeyoung until the smallest girl rolls her eyes and crawls into her embrace. Tzuyu smiles before hoisting herself up onto the bed beside them, gently playing with Chaeyoung’s short locks and occasionally pressing a kiss to her hair.

Chaeyoung feels like she isn’t the best girlfriend sometimes, but surrounded by the two people that mean the most to her, the two people she dare say she loves, she doesn’t feel that bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu for stupid tweets or if you want to scream about twice with me! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
